Magical Diary
by Hime1234
Summary: Kagamine Rin is new to Vocaloid Academy,until she finds out that the school and all the students know more about her than she does of her self! She writes everything that happens in her life, in her Magical Diary, a diary that can reply to what the writer has written. But after she meets Len, she starts to feel weird inside. What is this felling and what happened in Lens past?
1. Chapter 1

March 10th 2005 Dear Diary

_My name is Kagamine Rin, 14 years old. I am starting my first day of my new High School called Vocaloid Academy. I was really nervous about going to this school, I mean, I'm not very social and can be very timid at times but inside, I'm very nice, I promise. Anyway, when I get there in my limo (I am very rich) people are looking at me weirdly; they actually have stars in their eyes, not joking! As I wave goodbye to my limo, a girl comes up to me. "Hi, my names Hatsune Miku, what's your name?" The girl seemed nice so I replied. "M-My name is K-Kagamine Rin". She seemed kind of shocked to hear that name. "Are you Kagamine Rin, the really rich girl who has the most beautiful voice ever?!" It was now my turn to be shocked. Everyone already knew that much about me! "Y-Yeah, guess so" The girl named Miku jumped up and down happily. "I can't believe you're at our school! Guys get over here, I want to introduce you to someone!" All her friends came over and shouted at the same time. "Kagamine Rin! What are you doing here?!" Wow, they sure can shout. "I-I just transferred h-here" I was starting to get worried, people were starting to stare at us, correction, me. Then Hatsune-San asked me something. "Hey, can me and my friends call you Rin-Chan?" Wow she really wants to be my friend. "Sure, I'd love it if you called me that" She and her friends were very happy. "Great, now let me introduce you to my friends, this is Akita Neru, or Rue-Chan for short" She pointed to a girl with blond hair in a side ponytail. "Nice to meet you Rin-Chan" Rue-Chan's eye's where glued to her phone but she seemed like a nice person. Miku-Chan continued. "This is Megapoid Gumi" She pointed a green haired girl. "Nice to meetcha, Rin-Chan!" Gumi-Chan seemed hyper and could run for a long time. "Next up is Shion Kaito" Miku then pointed to a boy wearing a long scarf in the middle of summer! "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rin-Chan" Kaito-Chan was very formal for some reason. "And lastly, this is Len" Miku pointed to a person that looked just like me but in boy version. "Good to meet you, Rin-Chan" Turned out that Len was really nice. I was thinking of giving them all nicknames when the bell rang. " Ah, its time for class, guys let's go, Rin you to!" Since Miku invited me I had to go with them. I can't write anymore because its time for class. If you could tell me what you think of my friends, I would be very happy. Thanks for listening, Magical Diary. _

_Kagamine Rin_

* * *

**I really hope you liked it. Tell me if you don't like it or if there's something wrong with it and I will change it immediately. **

**I want it to be the best as possible. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm very glad that people are helping me to improve my story. A special thanks to Kagamine-RinCVO2 for pointing out something very important.**

* * *

_March 10__th__ 2005 _

_Dear Rin-Chan_

_My name is Rein. I am very delighted that you are my master. Sorry that I did not reply earlier but I was having some Takoyaki with my friends. Anyway I think you have made wonderful friends, friends that come over to talk to you and show you around are worthwhile. Hope this helped._

_Rein_

* * *

_March 11__th__ 2005_

_Dear Diary_

_Thank you for the advice Rein. I'm surprised that you can write back in just one class. It took me longer than that to write to you. Any way, my next class is Math. I groaned. I absolutely hate math even though I'm so good at it. _

"_Hey Rin, what class do you have next, I have math" asked Miku-Chan_

"_I have math too and I was wondering if I could give everyone nicknames for fun?"_

_Miku-Chan jumped up and down happily._

"_That's a great idea Rin, what's mine?!"_

"_I was thinking of Kuu-Chan"_

"_Awww, that sounds so cute, I know we'll all meet up somewhere and discuss our nicknames!"_

"_Good idea, how about we hold it at my place, we can have snacks and everything!"_

"_Great! I can't wait to go to your house!"_

_When we arrived at our math class, we took seats next to each other. Today we were doing something with angles but I didn't really listen because it's so boring! I mean how are these going to benefit us in life. This is a music school for goodness sake! Finally class ended and it was time for Lunch. _

"_Rin lets go eat on the roof, my fiends and I always eat there"_

"_O-Okay"_

"_Lets go, go!"_

_Kuu-Chan pulled me all the way to the roof. I wonder why they always eat here. Its mysterious._

_"Rin, hey Rin, are you there"_

_I saw Len waving his hand in my face. "Yeah, I'm here, now lets talk about our nicknames!"_

_"Nicknames! Oh brother!" Len seemed to not like this idea but he didn't have a choice, hehe_

_"For Neru-Chan it could be Rue-Chan" Neru, now Rue-Chan nodded in agreement. It seemed that she liked that nickname._

_"For Gumi it will be Mi-Chan"_

_"Mi-Chan? That sounds so cute! I love it!" Squealed Gumi, now Mi-Chan_

_"You know what's weird? Kaito said, We just met Rin-Chan today and now where acting like we are her best friends" _

_Actually, Kaito-Kun has a point, we just met today and we're already acting like friends._

_"It is kind of weird,but does it matter?" I asked_

**Bringggggg!**

"Ah,_lunch is__ finished already?! That was quick" At my old school, lunch never ends this early._

_"How about we finish this at my place, you all know where I live , right?" Everybody nodded. _

_"Good, see you then!"_

_My afternoon classes are hard so I won't get to write but I will as soon as I can._

_*Time Skip: Going Home* _

_When I was going home, I thought I felt someone stalking me but when I turned around, all I saw was a strand of yellow hair, exactly like mine. I just shrugged it of and walked home. _

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? I know you guys think that I'm stalling but I promise, all the action is coming very soon, more soon than you expected. Please stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter~!**

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Len came first and I was kind of surprised because school only just let out, it even wasn't 5 past yet! But nonetheless I let him in. _

"_Wow Rin-Chan, you really are rich!" Len said_

_I bushed. "I-I'm not really" Wait why was I bushing around him? _

"_So… do you want to sit down, can I get you anything?"_

"_N-No, I'm okay, you don't have to do anything" It was now Lens turn to blush._

"_O-Okay, well do you want to go to my room, we can wait for everyone else there?"_

"_S-Sure, lets go"_

_When we got there it was very awkward because none of us had anything to say. Well, at least I can cross 'longest five minutes of my life' of my list of things to do._

"_S-So, do you want to do anything, we could sing?"_

"_Sure, I love singing!" replied Len_

"_Lets sing, Mahou no Kagami" It was my favorite song._

"_Sure, here are the lyrics" I was about to hand them to him when he grabbed my hand. This time we both blushed. He quickly pulled away._

"_S-Sorry, I just w-wanted to tell you that I know it of by heart, it is my favorite s-song" As he said that, Len turned different shades of red. _

"_O-Oh, okay, lets sing it then"_

"_Y-Yeah, Okay"_

_**Rin:**_

tenjou-ura no semai chiisana heya  
soko ni wa dare mo otozureta koto wa nai  
kodoku na sekai no mannaka de sotto  
shiawase o yumemite'ru hakanai shoujo

_**Rin and Len:**_

aru hi no koto desu furuboketa kagami ni  
totsuzen utsutta shounen no sugata  
mahoutsukai to nanotta sono hito wa  
watashi ni sokkuri na egao de warau

_**Rin:**_

mawarihajimeta unmei kawaridasu nichijou  
hajimete dekita, "tomodachi" tte yonde ii no!?  
tomadoinagara kagami-goshi kasaneta shunkan ni  
hajimaru mahou no jikan "namae o yonde?"

_**Rin and Len:**_

fureta sono te kara tsutawaru kimi no koe  
atatakakute, fui ni namida ga koboreochita  
kono mama de zutto nigitte'te ii no?  
sabashii sekai de hitori zutto zutto, matte ita  
kagami no mukou no yasashii te

_**Rin and Len:**_

mahoutsukai wa subete kanaete kureta  
byouki wa naotta arukeru you ni natta  
nagaku tsuzuita sensou mo owatte  
shizuka na kono heya ni warai ga fueta

_**Rin and Len:**_

mukashi yume ni mita osanai hi no kioku  
suteki na o-shiro de watashi wa o-hime-sama  
natsukashi kurai ni azayaka ni oboete'ru  
ima de wa, sore sae mo genjitsu ni naru

_**Rin:**_

yumemita negai wa subete kanaete moratta  
dakedo ima, nanika ga tarinai to kanjite'ru  
sore wa ima me no mae ni iru atana ni shika dekinai, "mahou"  
"kono te o zutto, hanasanaide ite..."

_**Rin and Len:**_

kono mama de zutto iraremasu you ni to  
hoka no dare de mo nai, anata ni negau kara  
dakara, ima sugu ni koko ni ai ni kite  
sabishikute nemurenai yo yasashiku namae o yonde?  
itsu de mo, watashi wa matte'ru yo

_**Rin and Len:**_

mahou no toki wa hayasugite  
kodoku na shoujo no "yume" wa genjitsu ni naru  
"mou, ikanakucha..." "ikanaide"  
"mahou ga, tokete shimau"  
"o-wakare iwanakucha" "iwanaide"  
"onegai dakara, nakanaide" "ikanaide"

_**Len:**_

kagami no mukou wa "subete gyaku no sekai"  
keshite majiwaranai sakasa awase no "sadame"  
"kimi ga kureta mono, boku wa kaesu dake"  
kimi no egao mo namida mo boku wa zutto wasurenai yo  
dakara kimi mo boku no koto douka zutto  
wasurenaide

_**Rin and Len:**_

kono mama de zutto iraretara yokatta  
mahou nante nakute mo anata no soba ni itai  
dakara, mou ichido koko ni ai ni kite  
furuboketa kono kagami o itsumo migaite matte'ru  
donna ni toki ga tatte mo zutto kimi o tada  
matte'ru

As the music ended we herd some claps in the back round. We turned around to see, Rue-Chan, MI-Chan, Kaito-Kun and Kuu-Chan, all clapping at the same time.

"Well, we all knew that Rin could sing well but Len, we didn't know you had such a beautiful voice!" Kuu-Chan said

"Y-Your voices are beautiful t-too!" Len looked and sounded embarrassed.

"Hey, why don't we start a music club, since we all sing well?" I suggested

Everybody just stared at me and I was starting to get worried. Then out of nowhere, everybody cheered.

"That's a great idea Rin, you and Len will go to the teacher and ask if we make a music club!" Kuu-Chan cheered

"M-Me and Len? T-T-Together!" Len and I blushed at the same time. Kuu-Chan smiled.

"Yes together, no objections!"

"Fine!" Len and I said at the same time. How could so much happen in one day? Well just to let you know, it is possible!

Kagamine Rin

PS: Rein-Chan, Please write back, I miss you!

* * *

**Hope you liked it. And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I wish for their continued support.**

**Ja Ne~!**


End file.
